Lips of an Angel
by Sans Fire
Summary: Naruto went home late from work, to the woman he doesn't love, and refuses to touch, and gets an unexpected call from his first and only love. Narusasu, Sakura bashing, fluff, yaoi, minor angst, oneshot.


Okay! I'm sorry, but I kept on reading these 'Lips of an Angel' stories where Sasuke would be fucking one person, and Naruto would be fucking another, then they really love each other, but the authors always leave it on a cliff hanger and it really pissed me off. So I REBEL!! In this fanfic there is ONLY narusasu (ignore the first bit, I hate narusaku).

Please read and hopefully enjoy, first maybe 1000 words based on the song 'Lips Of An Angel' by Hinder, but then the rest is all me.

Warnings: NaruSasu (for the first time, I'm normally only sasunaru), yaoi, extreme fluff. Minimal angst.

Summary: Naruto got home late from work, to the woman he doesn't love, and gets an unexpected call from his first and only love. Narusasu, fluff, yaoi, minor angst.

I strongly suggest you listen to the song '**Lips Of An Angel**' by **Hinder**. It's beautiful.

* * *

Lips of an Angel

By Sansfire

* * *

Naruto yawned, stretching as his back clicked and his joints popped. He glanced into the living room, gazing silently at the woman he _said_ he loved. She turned, her pink hair bobbing slightly, as she gave a small smile.

"Hey honey, you came back late..." There was a flicker of fake love and concern.

"Sorry...There was a lot at work..." In all truth, he was at a bar...flirting with everyone and anyone. He hated his life. He hated what had happened to him. He hated what he had caused...

"Okay...How was your day?" It wasn't like she was innocent either. Naruto knew about her sleeping with some senior from work. That's why he refused to have sex with her...

Well, that's what he told himself.

A loud ring shocked him back to his senses, and he walked into the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Naruto..."_ A sudden jolt caused his heart to lodge in his throat. He turned his back to the door, putting both hands on the receiver.

"Honey, why are you calling so late?"

"_I had to talk to you..."_ Came the broken reply, and sharp intakes of breath indicated that the voice on the other end of the phone was crying.

_Sasuke..._

"I-It's kinda hard to talk right now..." The blonde cursed, glaring towards the living room.

"O-oh...right..."

"Honey, why are you crying? Is everything okay?" The tanned fingers clenched tighter around the phone, pressing it desperately against his ear.

"_Yeah...Why do you sound so quiet?"_

"I gotta whisper, because I can't be too loud."

"_Why...?"_

"Well, my girls in the next room, but...sometimes...I wish she was you...I guess we never really moved on." Naruto tried to smile, but the pain in his heart turned it into a broken one.

"_Sorry...I...Naruto..._" Sasuke plead silently for a wish he didn't even know. All he wanted was the protective arms wrapped around him. The blue eyes softened as he walked outside, taking the phone with him as he sat on the doorstep.

"It's really good to hear your voice, say my name, and it sounds **_so_** sweet..." A small smile graced the pink lips as he heard a breathless chuckle, "coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak..."

"_Dobe..."_

"And I wanna never say good bye, but, fuck, you make it hard to be faithful...with the lips of an angel..."

Naruto's POV.

I smiled warmly when I heard a jagged whimper. I still remember the soft, slim lips of his...the way they were always perfect...unlike _hers_.

"It's funny that you called me tonight..." I shuffled a bit, getting comfortable, deeply enjoying the sound of the Uchiha's voice in my ear again, as he whispered sweet words.

"And yeah...I..." I glanced away, shyly almost, "I dreamt of you too..." I could hear his happiness, even though he hadn't said a word. "Does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?" Of course **_he_** refereeing to Sasuke's father...who was against our relationship to begin with...and the sole reason for our break-up...

I had to do it...

You would have done the same thing...

If you knew how much the one you loved was getting hurt because of you...

"_No...He doesn't know where I am..."_

"What do you mean?"

"_...Nothing..."_

"Sasuke-"

"_I'll tell you later."_ I let it slide for the moment, not wanting to ruin our time together. _"I miss you, Naruto..."_

"It's really good to hear your voice, say my name, and it sounds **_so_** sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak..." I repeated, murmuring softly, "I miss you so much..."

"_I ran away from home..."_ I froze, my eyes wide.

"What?! Sasuke, that's dangerous-You could get seriously hurt! And what about money-"

"_I stole $58,400 from my father..."_

"Sasuke, they'll find you-"

"..."

"Where are you?"

"_...What?"_

"Where. Are. You?" I asked sternly, waiting impatiently for the answer.

"_I'm...I'm in Konoha station." _

"...You didn't tell me you were back in Konoha..." After we were forced apart, Sasuke's father took him back to Sound...I haven't seen him since and the last image of him was the first time I had seen him cry.

"_You didn't give me a reason for you breaking up with me."_ I winced, my heart stinging painfully.

"I'm sorry..."

"_I know why, Naruto...I...I would have done the same if I were in your position..."_ I sighed, relieved by his response.

"I love you..." I whispered into the phone, tears threatening to overflow and spill down my cheeks. A gurgled sob make me choke out a laugh.

"_I love you too..."_

"Stay where you are, teme...Don't you dare move..."

"_Why-"_

"Just...Stay." He stayed quiet for a second.

"_Don't leave me waiting."_ I grinned, kissing the phone, smiling when I heard him hesitate, most likely looking around to see if there were any on-lookers, before kissing the phone back.

"I love you."

"_I love you too...So much, dobe."_ I hung up and walked, holding myself back with all my restraint to sprint head long, into the living room to see Sakura staring at me.

"...Sakura-" I stopped when I saw, in her other hand was the second house phone, and tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Don't even bother...!" She shouted pathetically before glaring at me, "don't you DARE come crawling back to me!" I snorted, turning my back on her.

"Get over yourself, Sakura, you're a cheating bitch, you always have been." I ignored her squawking, and I walked out.

I leapt in my Volkswagen Camper Van, which was painted a stylish orange with black stripes, and stamped on the gas, shooting off (sarcasm) at around 20miles per hour...

When I finally arrived, anxiousness, love, desire, determination and worry coursed through my veins.

My blue eyes darted around fitfully until they fell upon him. Everything melted away, all the hurt and nervousness dissolved into love as I saw the slightly ruffled, trade mark duck butt hairstyle.

I immediately tensed, creeping over as he stared at the computer screen, waiting for the times to appear.

My heart thudded in my ears as my eyes slid closed, my arms twisting and winding around his waist, pulling him firmly against me.

He gasped at first, whirling round in my arms before he saw who I was. A shy smile split his lips. All I could think about was him. I leant forward, pressing my lips, determined, against his.

A pair of pale hands tangled in my hair as I kissed him, my own palms pressing on his lower back, pulling him closer.

"Naruto..." We broke apart, his arms sliding from my neck to my chest, his long fingers twisting in my shirt, securing me closer to him as the raven gazed up at me, his black eyes glistening with unshed tears, "I've missed you..." A sob choked him, and I gave him a comforting hug to continue, "I've missed you so much, dobe..."

"Me too..." I pressed my nose into the midnight locks, inhaling deeply the scent I had missed for so long. "Never leave me again..._ever_."

"You...you left me..." My heart twinged.

"_Don't_ let _me_ make that stupid mistake again..." I hissed, yanking him closer and pressing our lips together. His hands tightened into fists as I swallowed a moan he had produced, before forcing my tongue into his hot, delicious mouth. We parted again, panting this time, my large hands pulling him flush against my chest, his head nestled under my chin as I felt his tears wet my shirt.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop my own tears, burying my nose in his hair, allowing a sob break through my lips.

"Dobe..."

"Fuck, Sasuke..."

"If...if you leave me again...I'll...I'll die..." I jerked him quickly, making him jump.

"Never say that." I snarled, before kissing his eyelid, licking away his tears.

"I will though..."

"..." I sighed, resting my forehead against his, "then I guess you're stuck with me then...because I will too." Another tear slipped down his cheek again, but at least this time it was with happiness. "So...since you're glued to me an all,"I turned my body towards the TV screen, one arm wrapped around my koi's neck, pulling his raven head close to my chest. I smiled as he slide an arm around my waist, "where are we going?"

"Anywhere...as long as you're with me."

"Sappy, teme, what happened?" I grinned, kissing his temple.

"You abandoned me..." My heart broke at the weakness that he revealed in his quiet voice.

"Teme...Sasuke...I'm so sorry..." His eyes slid closed, as he leant against me.

"It's okay, you're back now."

"Yeah..."

"I've always wanted to go to Snow..."

"Me too!" I shouted excitedly. He smirked, his arm tightening around my hips.

"You haven't changed that much, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!" I squeezed my arm around his neck, pulling him closer while my other hand dug inside my pocket, my fingers brushing against the small velvet box which could either make or break my future.

It wasn't the right time now, but the near future will be.

"So, should we get the 22:09 to Snow?" I glanced down at my love, smiling lovingly.

"Yeah...I'd like that..." Sasuke smirked, leaning up to kiss me again.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked casually as we walked towards the train that would change our lives. For the better.

"...Yeah...You know I love you too, yeah?"

"...Of course...who wouldn't?" I grinned my famous Cheshire cat grin, leaning down and kissing him again before walking onto the train, snuggling my precious raven against my side as we gazed out of the window.

**6 Months Later.**

I shivered, trudging through the snow towards the small cottage, glowing golden squares the only thing showing life.

I stuffed the key in the small lock, twisting it, thankful that it opened and warmth immediately engulfed me. Sighing, I dropped the large bag onto the floor, glancing around our cozy cottage, smiling, happy to be home.

"Teme, I'm home!" I called, grinning when I heard a quick patter off feet and my pale skinned angel appeared on the top landing, a large smile on his face.

"Welcome back, koi..." He murmured loving and ran down the stairs, leaping into my grasp, his arms twining around my neck as he gave me a deep kiss.

Smiling, I kissed back, my hands touching his back to pull him closer but he jumped, leaning closer to me to avoid my touch.

"Dobe, your hands are cold..." He mumbled softly against my neck, before kissing it.

"Then warm me up..." I purred, sliding my fingers down under his waist band, ignoring his jerk at the icy touch, grabbing his ass, delighted at the gasp that reached my ears.

"No, Naruto, later. I need to finish cooking."

"Mmm..." I leant down, resting my head on the alabaster shoulder, "what are we having?"

"I was thinking Goulash, because you're so cold."

"What, no ramen?" I teased making him groan.

"We've had ramen for the passed three days. It's not healthy, you know." I nodded, still smiling, as I kissed his forehead.

"I missed you today..." I trailed him into the kitchen making him chuckle.

"I missed you too. How was work?"

"...Boring..." I mumbled, "anything else on the news?"

"No...though the media still thinks you have kidnapped me." I grinned, sneaking over to Sasuke, who had his back to me while stirring the stew, and wrapped my arms around his waist making him jump. "Dobe!"

"Hmm...I have kidnapped you, silly. You're my hostage and I'm not letting you go for anything."

"The News said your _fiance's_ very worried." The raven said bitterly. I could sense the anguish in his voice.

Maybe the near future is near enough.

"Humph..." I glanced to the side, still holding my teme with his back to me, and fishing out the small blue velvet box, "you should be..." I whispered softly in his ear, biting my lip when I felt his entire being tense.

"Naruto..." His breathless voice sent shivers up my spine.

"I love you..." I rested my chin on his shoulder so my head was parallel to his, and lifted my hand, holding the blue box in my palm, open to reveal a beautiful golden band, a glowing diamond secured in the middle.

"...Naruto..." He repeated my name, before his legs gave way slightly. I tightened my grip around him, holding him up, my heart beat soaring through the roof.

"I've done some fucking stupid things in my life, Sasuke, trust me on that, but I have never done anything more stupid then forcing you out of my life...and I don't want that to happen again...I love you too much for that to happen again..." Something wet splashed onto my arm making me jump. "Koi...?" I asked nervously.

"Yo-you're so stupid..." He choked out, twisting round in my arms and hugging me tightly, his arms tightening around my neck so much I though I was gunna get strangled, but my eyes slid shut, hugging him back just as hard.

"Is that a yes?"

"Mmm..." He mumbled his answer into my neck making me smile.

"What...?" My voice was as tender as I could make it. Though the nerves didn't help.

"Yes!" He leant up, his mouth directly into my ear as he shouted his answer before kissing me hard. A few tears dripped down my cheeks as happiness coursed through my veins.

"You scared me there for a second..." I nuzzled his neck lovingly, littering his skin with kisses.

"Dobe...I love you..." He gasped, his fingers tightening into fists as I slipped my hand down, palming his growing erection.

"I love you too..." I purred, gently rolling my hips into his making his head fall back, moaning loudly as he wrapped his arms around my neck, bucking desperately into my hand.

"Mnmm..." Sasuke groaned as I bit his neck, sucking viciously. "Fa-fast..." I got his drift, pressing down harder, rubbing faster as I ravaged my new fiancé(e).

"Now, now...sex in the kitchen?"

"Dobe!" He shouted as I stopped, sending me heated glares. "Fuck me now, or I'll rape you."

"Can't rape the willing-" I was cut off when a pair of delicious lips clamped around mine, kissing me desperately. I groaned, ripping the trousers of my koi right off, pushing him back so my head was between his thighs, nuzzling his straining erection until he screamed.

A hot, salty liquid filled my mouth as pale fingers knotted tightly in my hair as he twitched, jerking up erratically before collapsing on the counter, sweat wreathing his beautiful skin.

"Do...Dobe..." He lifted a trembling hand, touching my cheek shyly making me grin.

"Yes, my sexy little fiancé?"

"..." Lust sparked deep in my gut at the sight of those gorgeous black eyes gazing at me with such love. "I love you." I groaned, thumping my forehead against his, glaring at him playfully, my hands around his waist and my body resting between his thighs.

"Say that, and there'll be no stopping me."

"...Did you ever sleep with Sakura?" I blanched, trying to stop vomit raising in my throat.

"Ugh! Teme, what the fuck? Are you trying to kill me?!" I barked, jutting my head forward so his head hit the wall, lightly of course.

"Is that a no...?" I smiled, leaning closer, my lips open, taunting his so when he moved in to kiss I moved back a little, until he became frustrated and wrapped his arms around my neck, securing me in place and glaring at me. "Answer the question, dobe."

"...Of course not..." I whispered against his lips, my eyes half lidded, "you're the only one I've ever touched...or I have ever let touch me..."

"...Really?" The insecurity in his voice made me squirm.

"Stupid...you really know how to get a guy riled up..." I stated, slipping one arm under his knee's and the other around his shoulders, lifting him into a bridal style carry, "I'm getting worried, you know..."

"You're the only one too...you know..." I heard the mumble against my neck and sped up my pace, kicking open the door and flinging him onto the bed making him glare. "I'm not a rag doll." He huffed, playfully, as I crawled on top of him, my lips caressing up his body, relishing in the erotic moans he emitted.

"Good. I love you too..."

"Mmm..."

Our bodies moved in perfect symphony, before the pleasure became overwhelming. Our arms tightened, bringing each other unbearably close until we exploded. White washed my vision as I collapsed, panting next to my koi, who was shivering so much that, even though I had no strength left in my body, I had to pull him against me.

"Stu...stupid..." He muttered against my neck making me smile.

"I love you."

"...I love you too." I inhaled deeply, nestling my head into the black mop of sweaty hair.

6 weeks later, I married my precious teme, and we lived in our small cottage, in the middle of Snow, in a tiny town, and the press never found us.

* * *

Yay! Happy Ending!!

Okay, so what do you think?

Love it, hate it, want to rape it? (lol, it rhymes!)

So, apologies for bad grammar an stuff, but tell me what you think?! Did you guys like the song?

I hope you liked the ending, that bit I made up. I love the idea of Sasuke and Naruto snuggling down in a nice cottage in Snow. I read it somewhere, in different context, and it seemed to fit this story.

Reviews much appreciated! But no flames. And I've recently found out I don't really like "constructive criticism" because it's normally not constructive, just pointing out my flaws and laughing openly at them.

So if you don't have anything nice to say, please, keep them to yourself.

Thankies! X3

(Cookies for all who review...and possibly a half naked ((or fully naked o.O)) Itachi/Gaara/Sai/Orochi-wait...Who the fuck put Orochimaru in my naked list?!?!?!)

...O.O....

any...way.......................urm...REVIEW!!!

Ba~bye!!!


End file.
